La Clé du Labyrinthe
by Melior
Summary: Sarah a gagné, elle peut désormais reprendre une vie normale dans son monde… Mais qu'en est-il de Jareth et de l'équilibre du Labyrinthe ? Un roi vaincu peut-il encore gouverner ? Et quel est le véritable pouvoir du Labyrinthe ?
1. Oiseau blanc et oiseau noir

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Oiseau blanc et oiseau noir**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. _

_Je me suis souvent demandée : qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sarah après tout ça ? Et Jareth ? Et le Labyrinthe, de par le défi que Sarah a gagné ? _

_Donc, voici une fanfic sur le futur que j'imaginerais après l'aventure de Sarah et les autres. _

_Bonne lecture, j'espère !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Rien ne troublait le calme nocturne et pourtant, une odeur inhabituelle flottait dans l'air. Une odeur que les animaux ressentaient.

Une jolie chouette traversa un parc et vola jusqu'à une maison. Un vent puissant faillit la faire dévier. Mais elle parvint à garder son cap et atteignit la fenêtre sans dommage.

Là, elle essaya de pousser de toute la force de ses ailes, mais rien n'y fit. L'animal émit un couinement indigné. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle entre !

Car cette chouette était loin d'être comme les autres : elle était l'une des multiples formes que pouvait prendre Jareth, le roi des Gobelins.

Il finit par abandonner. Il regarda à travers la vitre, et aperçut une jeune fille endormie dans un lit. Cette vision éveilla des sentiments contradictoires en lui : haine, tristesse, regret, et… amour ?

S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, il aurait secoué la tête. Bah, qu'importe. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus rien ressentir, sinon du désespoir.

_J'avais un maigre espoir, Sarah. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai eu un maigre espoir… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus rien. _

L'oiseau se tourna vers l'arbre devant la maison et aperçut des corbeaux.

_Ils m'ont déjà repéré ! Oh non… _

Il reprit son envol vers la lune.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah s'éveilla de fort bonne humeur. Mais en allant à la fenêtre, elle fit la grimace. Le ciel était gris. Pourtant, c'était l'été. Était-ce normal ?

Elle descendit à la cuisine et s'assit à côté de la chaise haute de Toby, son petit-frère. Une chance, sa belle-mère était dans la salle de bains, à faire sa toilette.

Sarah prit deux tartines rapides, puis courut dans sa chambre s'habiller, puis elle prit son sac et sortit. Elle prit le chemin menant à la station de bus, pour aller à l'école.

Mais arrivée là, elle fut prise d'un frisson. Il faisait étrangement froid, ici. Elle vit quelque chose tomber au sol. Une plume. Une plume noire.

Elle leva les yeux et vit un corbeau dans un arbre. Il la regardait d'un air malveillant. Sarah l'ignora. Mais elle vit bientôt un autre corbeau se percher sur la branche de son compère, et la regarder aussi.

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses songes par l'arrivée du bus. Arrivée à l'école, elle oublia tout.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe de français et s'assit à un bureau près de la fenêtre.

« Bonjour à tous ! dit le professeur. Pour la rentrée, nous allons commencer à étudier un chapitre de la mythologie grecque : le labyrinthe de Thésée. »

Sarah haussa les sourcils. Elle sentait qu'elle allait aimer ce cours, car elle s'y connaissait en labyrinthe, ça oui !

Un croassement attira soudain son attention. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut les deux corbeaux de la veille. Ils avaient décidé de gâcher sa journée, ou quoi ?

Elle reporta son attention sur le tableau et commença d'écouter le professeur quand soudain, un autre bruit attira son attention, ainsi que celles d'autres élèves. On aurait dit le couinement d'une chouette.

Sarah se tourna vers la fenêtre, et ce qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur. Une chouette effraie se tenait devant l'arbre. Elle battait des ailes devant les corbeaux qui croassaient.

Soudain, ils sautèrent de leur perchoir et se jetèrent sur la chouette !

Sarah ne comprit rien à ce qui la prit. Elle quitta son bureau, sortit de la salle en courant sous le regard ahuri de toute la classe, et elle courut dans la cour de récréation.

Elle vit que d'autres corbeaux atterrissaient dans la cour, pour se joindre aux deux qui tenaient la pauvre chouette au sol.

« Arrêtez ça ! Allez-vous en ! » cria Sarah.

Certains des oiseaux noirs s'écartèrent, mais les deux premiers, apparemment les meneurs, ne lâchèrent pas prise.

Sarah hésita, puis la vue de la belle chouette couverte de sang suffit à lui donner du courage. Elle attrapa une branche d'arbre et repoussa les corbeaux.

Puis elle prit la chouette et courut s'enfermer dans le local à l'est de la cour, qui servait de toilettes aux filles.

Là, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et posa l'oiseau. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda la chouette. Elle était couverte de griffures et ses ailes étaient tachées de sang à l'intérieur.

« Jareth… C'est toi ? » dit Sarah.

La chouette répondit par un couinement malheureux.

« Je sais que c'est toi, j'en suis sûre ! »

L'oiseau battit des ailes avec effort, puis finit par se remettre debout. Il essaya de s'envoler pour partir, mais il heurta le mur près de la porte de sortie.

Sarah fit la grimace. Non, tout compte fait, Jareth n'aurait pas paru aussi ridicule…

Mais soudain, le corps de l'oiseau s'illumina, puis prit forme humaine. Sarah ressentit un mélange de joie et de peur en voyant apparaître Jareth.

Peur, parce qu'il était son vieil ennemi et qu'il avait gardé quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais joie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas combattu les corbeaux pour rien. Par contre, il était en piteux état. Les blessures demeuraient aux bras et son visage était couvert de griffures, comme la chouette.

« Sarah… Merci. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le roi secoua la tête.

« Laisse tomber. Cette fois, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, et c'est la pure vérité. C'est une affaire entre moi et… un vieil ami », dit avec une grimace.

« Alors pourquoi être venu devant mon école ? »

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était la tienne ! Les corbeaux sont dans toute la ville, ils me traquent. Tu aurais dû me laisser. La mort vaut mieux que le déshonneur. »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, je dois y aller », dit le roi.

Il ferma les yeux. Sarah vit son corps commencer à briller. Elle se précipita vers lui et dit : « Non, attends ! »

Mais trop tard. Il redevint une chouette et sortit, battant des ailes avec effort. Sarah courut à sa poursuite, et le vit s'éloigner dans le ciel. Les corbeaux ne tardèrent pas à le suivre.

Dépitée, la jeune fille rentra en cour et n'écouta que distraitement les remontrances de son professeur. Les élèves riaient dans son dos, tout le monde l'avait vue se battre avec les corbeaux pour une chouette, et ils n'avaient rien compris. Ils trouvaient cela assez… niais !

Le soir, la jeune fille rentra. Elle avait franchi la porte du salon quand sa belle-mère arriva, l'air fâchée.

« Ton professeur de français a appelé. Tu t'es battue contre des corbeaux ? Compliments ! Tu t'es ridiculisée devant tout le monde. »

« Oh, fichez-moi la paix ! » dit Sarah.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, jeta son sac contre la chaise de son bureau, puis s'assit. Elle frissonna. Il faisait froid !

Elle réalisa soudain que la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle regarda vers le mur devant la fenêtre et vit… une chouette !

« Oh non ! Jareth ! »

Elle courut près de l'oiseau et mit les mains sur sa bouche. La chouette… était morte ! Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle avait perdu presque toutes les plumes de ses ailes. Une tache de sang recouvrait le sol.

« Oh non ! Jareth ! Pas ça… »

Elle tendit les mains vers lui, quand une voix impérieuse retentit dans son dos :

« Ne le touche pas, humaine ! »

La jeune fille se retourna. Elle vit un homme debout devant elle. Il était vêtu d'une grande cape noire. Ses cheveux étaient longs et couleur de jais, comme les plumes d'un corbeau. L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs perché sur son épaule.

« Vous… Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Sarah.

« Vordak, un membre de la cour royale des Fabuleux. »

Sarah se souvint de ce que Jareth avait dit à l'école, ce matin :

« _Cette fois, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, et c'est la pure vérité. C'est une affaire entre moi et… un vieil ami._ »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous traqué comme ça ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? » dit la jeune fille.

Vordak plissa les yeux.

« C'est toi… la mortelle qui l'a vaincu au dernier défi ? Oh, mais alors ce serait impoli de te laisser dans l'ignorance ! Jareth a perdu face à une humaine, de ce fait beaucoup de membres du conseil féerique l'ont jugé indigne de continuer de régner. J'ai été proclamé nouveau roi. Mais Jareth ne voulait pas me donner la Clé du Labyrinthe. J'ai donc dû le poursuivre et la lui arracher de force. »

Il sortit d'une poche de sa cape une clé en argent. Il la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts un instant, puis la rangea.

« Je te remercie, jeune humaine. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai enfin pu dominer Jareth et obtenir le pouvoir de régner sur le monde des Gobelins. Le Labyrinthe est à moi, désormais ! »

Il fut pris d'un rire diabolique, puis il s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Son corps se changea en un nuage de corbeaux qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

Sarah resta immobile, réalisant la portée de ce qu'avait dit Vordak. Jareth traqué, mortellement blessé… C'était à cause d'elle. La jeune fille admettait qu'elle ne tenait pas le roi des Gobelins dans son cœur, mais jamais elle n'aurait été jusqu'à souhaiter sa mort ! Et le Labyrinthe à la merci de cet homme qui inspirait quelque chose de purement maléfique… Jareth n'avait pas la même aura que lui. Il était méprisant et dépourvu de générosité, c'était vrai. Mais pas assez pour inspirer le mal à l'état pur. Il n'avait jamais eu cette lueur cruelle que Sarah avait vue dans les yeux de Vordak.

Affligée, la jeune fille se tourna vers la chouette.

« Que puis-je faire ? »

Elle réfléchit, puis se gifla le front. Elle courut près de son miroir, puis revint près de la chouette. Elle attrapa son sac, le vida de toutes ses affaires scolaires, mit une ou deux chemises douces qu'elle fourra au fond, puis elle prit l'oiseau nocturne avec mille précautions, et l'installa dans le sac qu'elle mit sur son dos.

Puis, résolue, elle se mit face au miroir et dit :

« Ludo, Hoogle, Didimus ! J'ai besoin de vous ! »

Le miroir ne réagit pas. La jeune fille soupira.

« Allez, répondez-moi ! Vous avez dit que vous seriez toujours là pour moi, quand j'aurais besoin de vous ! RÉPONDEZ ! »

Soudain, une image se forma. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut… Ambrosius, la monture de Didimus !

La jeune fille vit l'image du miroir l'absorber. Puis elle se retrouva dans un endroit qui ne lui plut guère : le Marais des Puanteurs Éternelles.

Elle se trouvait face au pont, ou ce qu'il en restait après son premier passage. La tour de guet de Didimus était vide.

Découragée, Sarah s'assit à même le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Et maintenant, que faisait-elle ? Même ses amis avaient disparu !

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est le premier chapitre. Si vous voulez la suite, dites-le moi par reviews, ok ? Si vous trouvez ça nul, j'arrêterai. _

_Dans tous les cas, renseignez-moi, d'acc' ? _


	2. Le pouvoir du cristal

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Le pouvoir du cristal**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres._

_Lunastrelle, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! _

* * *

Sarah ouvrit son sac et regarda la chouette. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Inquiète, la jeune fille posa un doigt sur son cœur, et perçut un faible battement.

Elle remarqua soudain un objet nouveau dans son sac. Une petite boule de cristal. Elle se demanda comment une chouette pouvait se promener avec ça sur elle.

Hésitante, elle la prit et la regarda. Comment Jareth utilisait-il cet objet ? Elle l'avait souvent vu faire des tours avec, engendrant la plupart du temps des conséquences dévastatrices.

En fait, quand elle avait rencontré Jareth la première fois, il lui avait proposé une de ces boules de cristal, et il lui avait dit qu'en la faisant tourner, elle pourrait voir ses rêves.

Mais là, Sarah avait plutôt besoin d'un miracle. Elle soupira. Son souffle produisit de la buée sur la surface de la sphère. Celle-ci parut alors s'illuminer d'une faible lueur.

L'excitation gagna la jeune fille. Elle fixa la lueur. Celle-ci parut s'intensifier.

« _Sarah ! ?_ »

« Hein ! ? » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« _Sarah, c'est toi ?_ » répéta la voix dans le cristal.

« Cette voix… Jareth ? ! ? Tu es là-dedans ? ! ? »

Elle regarda le corps de la chouette, toujours immobile et inconsciente.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis, il fait si noir… Sarah, tu as trouvé une de mes boules de cristal ?_ »

« Je l'ai trouvée sur toi. »

« _Sur moi ? Mais je croyais… Oh !_ »

Elle vit la lumière diminuer faiblement dans la sphère.

« _Tu as trouvé mon corps mort, c'est ça ?_ » dit la voix, devenue triste.

« Tu n'es pas mort ! Je suis près de toi, tu es sous ta forme de chouette, mais ton cœur bat toujours. »

« _Bizarre… J'avais pourtant accepté la mort, quand…_ »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Quand Vordak et ses sbires t'ont attaqué, c'est ça ? » acheva Sarah.

« _Comment connais-tu son nom ? ! ? Ne me dis pas que…_ »

« Je l'ai rencontré, si. Tu étais dans ma chambre, et tu perdais tellement de sang ! Il a pris ta clé du Labyrinthe. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Sarah eut peur que la discussion était finie, mais Jareth finit par reprendre la parole.

« _Sarah, abandonne. Achève-moi, et reprends ta vie là où elle était. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre Vordak._ »

« C'est ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'ai relevé le défi pour sauver Tobby. »

« _Ça n'a rien à voir avec le passé ! _dit la voix irritée de Jareth. _Vordak ne reculera devant rien. Contrairement à moi, il ne tient compte d'aucune règle, aucune ! Il n'hésitera pas, il te tuera à la première occasion, et il ne tient jamais ses promesses !_ »

Sarah émit un profond soupir et regarda la chouette.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu redeviennes le roi des Gobelins ? »

Un long silence suivit ces mots. Puis la voix dit :

« _Il y en a bien un, mais… C'est dangereux._ »

« Quoi ? Dis-le moi ! »

« _Eh bien, il faudrait déjà qu'un bon nombre de mes anciens sujets souhaitent mon retour, mais aussi… et surtout, il faut reprendre la clé du Labyrinthe à Vordak. Et ça, je doute que tu y parviennes. De toute façon, même si tu accomplissais ces deux miracles, je ne pourrais pas revenir, je suis à la frontière de la mort. Et tu n'es pas dans Underground, personne ne peut me soigner dans le monde des humains._ »

« Si, je suis dans ton royaume ! Enfin… Je suis dans les Marais de l'Éternelle Puanteur. »

« _QUOI ? ! ? Oh non…_ »

La lueur s'éteignit.

« NON ! » hurla Sarah.

Elle revint tout aussitôt, mais timide et faible.

« _Heu… Je t'ai entendue crier ?_ »

« Jareth, qui peut te soigner ? Allez, dis-le moi ! »

« _Non. Toi, dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ? Je n'y comprends vraiment rien ! Depuis le début, je fais tout pour t'éviter, mais rien à faire. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?_ »

Sarah réfléchit un instant. Elle regarda la chouette, passa les doigts sur le bord d'une de ses ailes, puis regarda la sphère et dit :

« Je suis peut-être ton ennemie, mais je ne te déteste pas assez pour vouloir ta mort. Et c'est ma faute, tout ce qui arrive, non ? J'ai la sensation que les choses sont en train d'empirer. »

« _Pas très clair comme réponse… Enfin, si tu y tiens, cherche le Vieux Sage Endormi. Tu l'as déjà croisé la première fois, celui au chapeau parlant. Ce ne sera pas facile de lui extorquer des données claires et nettes pour me soigner, mais si tu ruses d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finira par céder._ »

« D'accord. »

« _Sarah…_ »

« Oui ? »

« _… Non, rien._ »

La sphère s'éteignit pour de bon. Rassurée, la jeune fille voulut se tourner vers son sac, mais elle réalisa soudain qu'Ambrosius s'était couché sur elle. La tête posée sur ses genoux, il dormait paisiblement. Elle avait dû passer beaucoup de temps à discuter avec l'esprit de Jareth à travers la sphère.

Souriante, elle caressa la tête du chien, le repoussa doucement puis ouvrit son sac. Elle y déposa la sphère dans une poche à part, elle remit la chouette, puis se remit en route avec son chargement sur son dos.

Elle s'arrêta en sentant Ambrosius la suivre.

« Ambrosius, où est ton maître ? Où est Didimus ? »

Le chien baissa la tête en gémissant. Sarah serra les dents. Pourquoi qu'il ne lui fût rien arrivé !

Un croassement au-dessus de sa tête la ramena dans le présent. Elle leva la tête et frémit. Encore eux. Trois corbeaux juchés sur un arbre la regardait.

Elle leva la tête en signe de défi, puis se dirigea vers les ruines du pont. Elle sauta sur les rochers, autrefois dressés par Ludo pour la sauver lors de son premier passage.

Elle était au milieu du chemin quand soudain, elle vit une chose noire passer rapidement devant elle.

Sarah faillit perdre l'équilibre et posa de justesse le pied sur le rocher derrière. Mais un autre corbeau passa près d'elle et frappa son sac.

Un gémissement retentit à l'intérieur. Puis la chouette en sortit. Elle vola autour de Sarah, comme pour un vol de reconnaissance.

Puis, réalisant ce qui se passait, l'oiseau nocturne piqua sur Sarah. Arrivé derrière elle, il se mit à pousser dans son dos. La jeune fille retrouva l'équilibre et sauta sur un rocher plus avant.

Soudain, elle perçut un sifflement. Se tournant sur sa droite, elle vit toute une bande de corbeaux foncer sur elle.

En poussant un cri, la jeune fille bondit devant elle et atterrit sur la rive, saine et sauve. La chouette se posa près d'elle et la regarda, avec une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

« Merci, Jareth », soupira Sarah.

La chouette répondit par un couinement, puis une fois la jeune fille fut debout, elle se jucha sur son épaule. Suivie d'Ambrosius, Sarah et la chouette reprirent leur route.

Dans le palais des Gobelins, Vordak ouvrit les yeux. Contrairement à Jareth, il n'avait pas besoin de cristal pour espionner. Les corbeaux étaient ses yeux, il était relié à eux. Il avait tout vu à travers eux.

_Alors elle compte me reprendre la clé pour sauver Jareth ? Très bien, je vais jouer un peu avec elle_, décida le nouveau roi avec un sourire cruel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah n'aurait jamais cru que le Labyrinthe pourrait être plongé dans les ténèbres. Autrefois, de petites poules noires peureuses s'aventuraient sur les chemins, fuyant les gobelins affamés. Mais il n'y avait plus un seul gobelin dans les passages, plus aucun être vivant. Les murs avaient une teinte noire et sale, le ciel était couvert de nuages. Et de nombreux corbeaux croisaient le chemin de la jeune fille, croassant avec l'air agressif.

Certains n'hésitaient même pas à l'attaquer. Mais la chouette s'interposait toujours, repoussant les attaquants avec force.

Sarah se demandait comment Jareth avait fait pour retrouver des forces. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reprenne forme humaine pour qu'il réponde à ses questions.

Mais il semblait bien décidé à demeurer sous cette forme. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'arrangeait plus pour combattre les corbeaux.

Ambrosius, toujours aussi peureux, marchait très près de Sarah en tremblant.

Enfin, la jeune fille atteignit le grand siège de pierre taillé en une pile de livres. Le vieux gobelin était là, endormi. Il portait toujours son fidèle chapeau pointu surmonté d'une tête d'autruche déplumée.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit Sarah.

Pas de réaction du vieux. Mais la tête d'autruche ouvrit les yeux.

« Oh ! Tu es là, jeune fille ! Tu es revenue ! » dit-elle.

« S'il te plaît, tu peux le réveiller ? Je dois lui parler », dit Sarah.

« Non, impossible. C'est l'heure de sa sieste. »

La chouette sauta de l'épaule de Sarah et se posa sur celle du gobelin. Elle ouvrit son bec et émit un couinement aigu.

Sursautant, le gobelin s'éveilla. Satisfait, l'oiseau nocturne se posa aux pieds de Sarah.

« Oh ! Oui ? Quoi ? Allô ? AH ! Jeune fille, vous êtes revenue ! »

Sarah sourit gentiment, puis dit :

« Désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de soigner Ja… heu, cette chouette. »

L'oiseau nocturne couina. Le vieux gobelin parut réfléchir intensément.

« Ah… Vous voulez… soigner cette chouette effraie, hein ? » dit le vieux.

« Il est toujours pas devenu gâteux, pas vrai ? » dit le chapeau.

« Oh, tais-toi ! » dit le vieillard.

« S'il vous plaît, je suis pressée, cette fois ! Alors, comment le soigner ? » dit Sarah.

« Hum… Ce ne sera pas facile. Mes livres sont scellés. Seul le roi peut leur donner vie et me permettre de les consulter. »

Sarah serra les dents.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen ? Je vous en prie ! »

Le gobelin fixa la chouette, puis Sarah.

« À la limite… j'aurais peut-être une solution de rechange, mais elle sera dangereuse. Il me faut un cristal. »

Sarah ouvrit son sac et sortit celui qui lui avait permis de communiquer avec Jareth. Le gobelin la prit et hocha la tête.

« Bien. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, jeune fille. »

« Comment ? »

« Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie. Donnez-moi vos mains. »

Sarah interrogea la chouette du regard. Cette dernière hocha la tête, comme pour dire « oui ».

La jeune fille tendit les mains au vieillard. Il les prit dans les siennes, vieilles et rugueuses comme du parchemin. Il posa le cristal dans ses propres mains, et ferma les yeux.

Sarah crut qu'il allait se rendormir, mais au lieu de cela, il se mit à prononcer des mots étranges, dans une langue inconnue. Soudain, la jeune fille eut comme une sensation de succion qui traversa tout son corps, comme si son énergie la quittait pour entre dans le cristal. Celui-ci se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à se changer en étoile.

La lumière envahit l'espace. Épuisée, Sarah se sentit tomber en arrière. Elle perdit connaissance et ne ressentit même pas la douleur de sa chute.


	3. Rêve du passé

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Rêve du passé**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination._

_Lunastrelle, merci pour les reviews que tu m'as envoyées, toutes m'ont fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture, à plus ! _

* * *

La pluie. Elle tombait dru. Mais Sarah aimait la regarder quand elle était chez elle ou en sécurité, bien au chaud dans une voiture.

Pour le moment, elle était dans un taxi, assise à l'arrière à côté de sa mère. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et affichait un sourire rayonnant.

« Ça va, Sarah ? On sera bientôt à la maison », dit-elle.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Elle avait sommeil, il faisait nuit. Sa mère avait passé toute la journée au théâtre, pour travailler avec une équipe d'acteurs. Sarah, elle, avait passé sa journée à la garderie de la ville.

La petite n'avait pas aimé ça. D'habitude, si. Elle aimait jouer avec les autres enfants, elle s'amusait toujours. Mais ce jour-là, un curieux incident s'était produit. Elle était sortie au parc avec sa classe et, arrivée là-bas, la petite fille avait vu un corbeau.

Amusée, l'enfant lui avait couru après, jusque dans les bois. Et là, d'autres corbeaux étaient arrivés. Ils ne l'avaient pas attaquée, mais ils avaient formé un mur et s'étaient mis à croasser, comme pour lui communiquer leur antipathie.

En bonne petite fille effrayée de quatre ans, Sarah s'était enfuie. Mais elle s'était perdue dans les bois. Elle s'était mise à pleurer quand soudain, elle avait entendu un couinement étrange.

Levant les yeux, elle avait aperçu un oiseau différent des corbeaux. Une chouette blanche.

L'oiseau la fixait de ses yeux, deux perles noires étincelantes. Puis il s'envola. Étrangement rassurée, Sarah suivit la direction de la chouette et reconnut vite le chemin du parc.

En somme, cette journée n'avait pas été horrible, mais… étrange, et inquiétante. Sarah était fatiguée, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose à présent : rentrer chez elle et dormir.

Soudain, une ombre passa devant le pare-brise du taxi. Le conducteur dit quelque chose. Il y eut d'autres ombres et des bruits, comme des choses molles heurtant la vitre. Sarah n'y comprit rien : elle vit le conducteur se mettre à tourner son volant sur la droite comme un fou.

La petite fille sentit soudain la voiture virer brusquement, faire des tonneaux, puis… ce fut le choc. La voiture heurta violemment un réverbère sur le côté.

Sarah vit quelque chose de long et noir transpercer la vitre droite, du côté de sa mère. L'enfant vit la chose s'approcher d'elle et heurter violemment sa tête. La douleur fut soudaine et violente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haletante, Sarah se réveilla brusquement.

_Un cauchemar ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Non, elle se souvenait, à présent. Elle avait vu un souvenir de son passé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

La jeune fille se mit à remuer, désireuse de bouger, se lever. Mais quelque chose la retenait, l'empêchant de remuer.

Elle sentit quelque chose glisser de sa taille pour monter le long de son dos, puis redescendre. Le même geste s'exécuta plusieurs fois. On lui frottait doucement le dos. Sarah n'y comprit rien. Elle ne voyait rien, il faisait noir et des larmes brouillaient sa vue, elle tremblait.

Une voix lui murmura quelque chose. Sarah se sentit aussitôt bien. Qui que fût la personne qui lui parlait, elle avait une voix rassurante. Sarah ne put résister, elle s'arrêta de bouger.

« C'est bien, rendors-toi, maintenant. »

Sarah ouvrit la bouche et murmura : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle tendit la main dans la vide et sentit un visage. Une main prit la sienne et la ramena sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Puis elle se posa sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Dors, ça va aller. »

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Sarah se rendormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la salle du trône, Vordak faisait les cents pas. Il était furieux. Un des gardes, un vieux gobelin moustachu, se tenait devant lui et tremblait comme un fou. Son armure cliquetait de toutes parts, couvrant le claquement de ses dents.

Les corbeaux avaient envahi la salle du trône, on en voyait partout : sur les tables, les chaises, le sol, partout. Le monde des Gobelins semblait digne d'être renommé le royaume des Corbeaux !

« Alors comme ça, tu affirmes avoir vu Jareth passer près du château avec une humaine et le vieux Sage ? » dit Vordak.

« Ou… ou-ou-oui… oui-oui, v-v-votre alt-t-t-t-tess-s-s-s-sse ! »

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu la garde ? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêtés ? »

Tout penaud, le vieux gobelin baissa les yeux. Mon dieu, comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pu faire cela ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose à ce moment : le roi des Gobelins passait devant lui, accompagné du Sage et de Sarah évanouie dans ses bras. Pour lui, comme pour beaucoup d'autres Gobelins, Jareth était encore le roi.

« J'ai compris », dit Vordak.

Le vieux leva les yeux, surpris. L'homme aux corbeaux le regardait avec un sourire inquiétant, le même que Jareth quand il devinait une erreur commise par un de ses sujets.

« Désormais, je te donnerai de nouveaux assistants pour tes tours de garde. »

Deux corbeaux s'envolèrent pour aller se poser, l'un sur sa lance, l'autre sur la pointe de son casque.

« Et à la prochaine incartade, je les laisserai te tuer », dit Vordak.

Triste, le gobelin quitta la salle du trône. Caché derrière une tenture, quelqu'un avait tout écouté. Un vieil ami à Sarah : Hoogle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un timide rayon de soleil caressa la joue de Sarah. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur : le visage de Jareth endormi juste en face du sien !

Il était couché juste en face d'elle. Son bras était passé autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! ? »

Jareth ne réagit pas. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Mais ses lèvres remuèrent. Il dit d'un ton normal, comme quelqu'un de parfaitement éveillé :

« Tu es réveillée ? Pas trop tôt ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter, je n'ai pas eu droit à un instant de repos. »

Sarah sentit la colère monter en elle. Ça, c'était trop fort ! Il se plaignait, en plus !

« Et ça te donne le droit de me tenir comme ça ? » dit la jeune fille.

Jareth ouvrit les yeux et sourit, un sourire plein de malice. Sarah essaya de se dégager, mais il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Pourquoi ? Ça te déplaît à ce point, _ma chère Sarah_ ? »

L'adolescente allait répondre quand elle sentit la main de Jareth se poser sur son épaule et la caresser de façon… insistante. Son visage semblait s'être rapproché du sien.

« Ne… N'y pense même pas ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Jareth émit un ricanement, puis s'éloigna et reprit avec sérieux :

« Je sais, ne t'énerve pas. Je ne me fais plus d'idées de ce genre depuis longtemps. Mais tu étais vidée de ton énergie après avoir utilisé le cristal, ton corps était glacé. J'ai seulement voulu te réchauffer. »

Le cristal. Sarah se souvint alors de la magie qu'elle avait utilisé avec le vieux Sage. Où était-il, au fait, celui-là ?

« Il dort, comme toujours », dit Jareth, comme s'il avait suivi le cours des pensées de la jeune fille.

Il leva la tête. Sarah suivit son regard et aperçut en effet le vieux sage endormi en position assise sur un siège, au bout d'une salle vide. Les jeunes gens se tenaient sur l'unique endroit où il y avait de la paille.

L'ancien roi des Gobelins lâcha Sarah et se leva. La jeune fille put voir qu'il bougeait sans problème, toutes ses blessures avaient disparu.

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Pas de corbeau à l'horizon.

Se levant à son tour, Sarah s'étira un peu.

« Je suppose que tu refuses toujours de partir ? Tu ne veux toujours pas retourner dans ton monde ? » dit Jareth, sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre.

La jeune fille soupira.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ce point pour que je parte ? »

« Si tu t'imagines que je me fais du souci pour toi et que je ne veux pas te perdre, tu as tout faux », dit froidement l'homme en la regardant avec mépris.

« Alors qu'est-ce que serait ? » attaqua Sarah.

Jareth haussa des épaules.

« Je n'aime pas Vordak, je n'ai pas envie de le voir gagner contre toi. Je préfère garder cette vengeance pour moi. »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. Elle reconnaissait bien là Jareth. Mais soudain, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. La personne qui l'avait rassurée avec tant de gentillesse, dans son sommeil… était-ce lui ?

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, hier soir », dit la jeune fille.

« Tu trouves que c'est le moment de parler de tes rêves ? » siffla Jareth, agacé.

« Dans mon rêve, des corbeaux m'attaquaient », dit Sarah.

Jareth haussa un sourcil, apparemment plus intéressé.

« J'étais petite, j'étais dans une voiture avec ma mère. Et puis… »

Elle frissonna en revoyant la suite.

« Oh, et puis tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? »

« Moi ? Rien. Tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider, non ? Alors bonne chance, je t'ai déjà dit quoi faire. Débrouille-toi pour la suite. »

Il sortit le cristal de sa poche et le jeta en l'air. Il redevint une chouette. Sarah secoua la tête, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu es vraiment impossible ! » dit-elle en pointant la chouette du doigt.

Le cristal tomba sur la tête du sage. Le pauvre émit un ronchonnement mais ne se réveilla pas. Sarah s'aperçut alors d'une chose : le chapeau parlant avait disparu ! Où était-il passé ?


	4. Premières retrouvailles

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Premières retrouvailles**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination._

_Merci à Lunastrelle pour ses précédentes reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Sarah parcourut la pièce du regard. Aucun signe du chapeau. Ambrosius dormait dans un coin. Où était passé le galurin vivant ?

La chouette émit un couinement impatient près de la porte de sortie. Sarah se tourna vers le vieux sage endormi. Ils allaient le laisser là ? Apparemment, oui.

Sarah s'approcha de lui et vit le cristal dans sa main. Elle hésita, puis le prit. Elle vit la lueur apparaître dans la sphère.

« _Tu te dépêches ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre !_ » dit la voix de Jareth courroucé.

« Et lui, alors ? On le laisse dormir ? » dit Sarah en montrant le vieux Gobelin du doigt.

« _Pour l'instant, oui. De toute façon, même s'il se réveillait, il ne pourrait pas nous suivre. Il est trop vieux et trop lent._ »

Un peu résignée, la jeune fille s'approcha de la porte. Ambrosius se leva et se mit près d'elle. La chouette se percha sur son épaule.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva dans un endroit familier : le couloir des Fausses Alertes. Des visages humains géants gravés dans la pierre, s'animant pour signaler aux gens qu'ils ne prenaient pas le bon chemin.

Sarah se souvint, avec un pincement de cœur, du conseil de Hoogle : ne pas croire ce que disaient les visages. En général, lorsqu'on prenait la bonne direction, les visages insistaient pour faire demi-tour. D'où leur nom : Fausses Alertes.

Au moment où elle passa devant la première des gravures sur le mur de droite, Sarah s'attendit à ce qu'elle ouvre une bouche dégoulinante de sable, mais il ne se passa rien.

Aucune des gravures ne réagit.

« Pourquoi sont-elles muettes ? » dit Sarah.

« _Le vieux sage m'a prévenu qu'elles ne cessaient de se plaindre depuis que Vordak était monté sur le trône. Apparemment, il leur a jeté un sortilège de mutisme, je peux sentir la magie qui les fige._ »

Sarah secoua la tête. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien, ce n'était plus le labyrinthe qu'elle avait visité autrefois ! Tout ce qui faisait son charme, ses pièges, son danger, ses mystères, tout semblait disparu, brisé par la tyrannie de Vordak.

Comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, l'oiseau nocturne frotta un peu son aile contre la joue de la jeune fille.

Soudain, un tremblement secoua la terre. Sarah eut l'impression qu'un métro passait sous ses pieds. Puis un monticule se forma devant elle.

Et soudain, quelque chose en jaillit. Inquiète, Sarah fit quelques pas en arrière. Puis un grognement résonna, suivi d'un bruit ressemblant à l'ébrouement d'un chien.

Ambrosius émit un aboiement joyeux. Sarah se pencha, incrédule. Cette touffe de poils bruns et dorés…

« Didimus ? ! »

Le chien-guerrier ouvrit son unique œil et fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

« Gente dame !? ! Vous êtes revenue ! »

Folle de joie, Sarah l'aida à sortir de terre et le serra dans ses bras. Une fois dépoussiéré, Didimus s'approcha d'Ambrosius pour le caresser.

« Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Je ne vous ai pas trouvé dans les Marais », dit Sarah.

« Je sais. Vordak m'avait retiré ma charge de gardien du pont, il voulait que les corbeaux me remplacent. J'ai refusé, alors il m'a enfermé au château. Mais j'ai creusé un tunnel et suis parvenu jusqu'ici. Et je suis heureux d'être arrivé jusqu'à vous, gente dame », acheva-t-il en s'inclinant.

Sarah sourit. Comme Didimus lui avait manqué ! Il ne manquait plus que Hoogle et Ludo pour que la bande soit au complet.

« Bon, alors continuons », dit la jeune fille avec entrain.

« Pour aller où ? » dit une voix moqueuse.

Sarah se figea. Elle se retourna et vit, debout devant elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres…

« Vordak ! » dit la jeune fille.

Didimus se mit à grogner. Ambrosius se cacha derrière la jeune fille en tremblant.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir ici, Sarah. Et encore moins avec ce misérable sur ton épaule. »

La chouette émit un cri aigu, mais resta sur son épaule.

« Je ne vous le livrerai pas ! » dit Sarah.

« Oh, je n'attends rien de toi, dit Vordak. Mais j'aimerais savoir… pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Vous êtes en train de détruire le Labyrinthe, vous n'êtes pas digne de régner ! »

« Exactement, comme la gente dame l'a dit ! Le seul vrai roi est Jareth ! Ouaf ! » argumenta Didimus.

Vordak fit une grimace dégoûtée.

« Vous m'agacez, bande d'idiots. Maintenant, Sarah, donne-moi le cristal. »

La jeune fille porta la main à sa poche où était fourré le cristal.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te brutaliser. Ce serait dommage, un si joli visage… » dit Vordak en tendant la main vers sa joue.

« Je vous interdis de me toucher ! » dit Sarah en repoussant sa main.

Haussant les épaules, Vordak fit demi-tour. Il saisit les pans de sa cape puis, se retournant, il l'ouvrit en grand. Un nuage de corbeaux en jaillit.

Sarah tomba à la renverse. Didimus brandit son bâton et se mit à les combattre.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa poche. Tournant la tête, elle vit qu'un corbeau essayait de fourrer son bec dans la poche où se trouvait le cristal !

Sarah le repoussa, mais le corbeau lui donna de méchants coups de bec qui blessèrent ses mains. Soudain, deux autres se posèrent sur les épaules de Sarah et se préparèrent à lui crever les yeux, quand la chouette blanche fondit sur eux et les repoussa.

« _Sarah, sauve-toi !_ » dit la voix de Jareth dans le cristal.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Se relevant, elle courut à travers le couloir. Elle aperçut l'échelle qu'elle avait utilisée lors de son premier voyage, pour échapper aux nettoyeurs.

Elle avait atteint la moitié du chemin quand soudain, deux mains l'attrapèrent aux bras et l'obligèrent à se retourner.

« Donne-moi le cristal ! » cria Vordak.

« NON ! »

Il essaya d'atteindre sa poche, mais Sarah l'arrêta. Furieux, il la repoussa violemment au sol. La jeune fille essaya de se redresser, mais elle avait mal aux mains, couvertes de blessures sanglantes. Et son visage était douloureux, elle avait aussi reçu des coups de bec à cet endroit.

« Tss ! Vous, les humains, vous êtes si faibles », dit Vordak avec mépris.

Il posa le pied sur la poitrine de Sarah. La jeune fille regarda derrière lui. Didimus continuait de se battre contre les corbeaux avec la chouette. Ambrosius avait disparu.

« Personne ne va te sauver, maintenant », dit son ennemi.

Il se mit à appuyer sur le cœur de la jeune fille. Sarah essaya de repousser son pied de ses deux mains, mais il était trop fort pour elle.

La jeune fille gémit. Il était en train de lui broyer le cœur ! Soudain, Vordak s'écarta en gémissant. Il sentait quelque chose au jarret !

Il se retourna, et vit qu'Ambrosius le mordait. Furieux, Vordak le repoussa. Le chien s'enfuit, terrorisé.

Sarah en profita pour se redresser. Elle s'appuya contre le mur sur sa gauche. Vordak se tourna vers elle.

La jeune fille ne fit rien. Elle sentit soudain le mur basculer derrière elle, puis tout devint noir.

Elle se sentit tomber à la renverse sur le sol. Elle cligna des yeux. Une porte dérobée ! Ouf, sauvée… mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle entendit des bruits sourds, signe que Vordak essayait de forcer le passage.

Tremblante, la jeune fille se redressa et recula. Elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle et se retourna en criant.

« Du calme ! C'est moi, je suis là aussi », dit Jareth.

Il avait repris forme humaine, Sarah le vit à la faible lueur filtrée par le plafond.

Épuisée, la jeune fille tomba au sol et ferma les yeux. Elle ne perdit pas connaissance, mais elle était sous le choc.

Jareth pouvait aisément voir dans le noir, lui. Et il ressentit un mélange d'agacement, de tristesse et de dépit en voyant Sarah ainsi.

« Je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi ! Mais non, tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta tête », dit l'ancien roi des gobelins.

« Fiche-moi la paix ! » gémit Sarah.

Elle serra les dents. Parler était douloureux, son visage était blessé.

Elle vit les mains de Jareth s'avancer.

« Du calme, je vais juste t'examiner », dit-il.

Réticente, Sarah le laissa prendre son visage et examiner ses blessures. Jareth se pinça les lèvres. Les corbeaux n'y étaient pas allés de main-morte, elle avait reçu des coups de bec qui avaient fendu ses joues et son front. Même les mains de la jeune fille étaient en sang.

Se penchant, Jareth prit le cristal dans la poche du jean de Sarah et tendit sa main libre vers elle. La jeune fille sentit un souffle chaud caresser son visage puis ses mains.

Elle les regarda et vit les blessures se refermer. Elle voulut toucher son visage, mais Jareth la précéda. Elle sentit ses mains passer sur ses joues et son front sans lui faire mal, cette fois-ci.

« C'est bon, tu n'as plus rien », dit-il.

Sarah poussa un soupir apaisé. Mais elle se tendit en réalisant que Jareth ne lâchait pas son visage. Ses mains continuèrent de caresser ses joues un instant, puis il se figea.

Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais elle sentait qu'il la fixait. Son visage parut se rapprocher…

Puis soudain, Jareth recula. Il bénit l'obscurité, Sarah ne pouvait pas voir le trouble sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il… il avait failli…

« Désolé », dit-il.

Puis il se gifla le front. Voilà qu'il s'excusait, par-dessus le marché ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Agacé, il se transforma en chouette et s'envola par un trou dans le plafond.

Sarah le regarda s'en aller, trop perplexe pour réagir. Il avait même oublié le cristal. La jeune fille le prit et le fit distraitement tourner dans ses mains. Elle aussi était troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Soupirant, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ?


	5. Le Guide du labyrinthe

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Le Guide du labyrinthe**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination. _

_Lunastrelle, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Une fois seul dans un des multiples couloirs du labyrinthe, Jareth reprit forme humaine et se mit à marcher, sans but réel. Il avait juste besoin de faire ça pour mieux réfléchir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Était-ce l'état déplorable du labyrinthe qui l'affectait ? Ou le fait d'avoir perdu sa vie en tant que roi ? Ou le charme de Sarah ? Autrefois, il y avait été sensible et avait essayé de charmer la jeune fille tout au long de son défi.

Puis, lors de sa défaite, il avait tout oublié, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Il ne pouvait laisser Vordak s'approprier la clé du labyrinthe, et encore moins le tuer. Mais le destin avait voulu qu'il tombe à nouveau sur Sarah. Et là, fait étrange, elle avait réagi de façon radicalement différente, elle avait décidé de l'aider !

Il soupira. Au fond, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains, encore moins cette fille !

Tant pis. De toute façon, ça ne l'avancerait jamais à rien. Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre pour obliger Sarah à s'en aller ? Elle ne devait pas continuer, elle ne devait pas défier Vordak. Alors comment l'arrêter ?

Soudain, il aperçut quelqu'un loin devant lui. Jareth se tendit et plissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne, il fut surpris puis ressentit un mélange de joie, mépris et amusement.

« Alors ? Tu traînes encore par ici ? »

Le Gobelin se tendit, puis se retourna.

« Oh ! V… votre majesté ?! »

« Bonjour, Hogward. »

« Hoogle ! »

Jareth secoua la tête.

« Et que fais-tu ici, cette fois ? »

« Heu, je… » Il hésita, puis haussa les épaules. « Bah ! Cette fois-ci, qu'importe, je peux dire la vérité : j'ai entendu dire que Sarah était revenue. Je voulais la revoir. »

Jareth hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Je peux te conduire jusqu'à elle, si tu veux. »

Hoogle fronça les sourcils. Jareth, l'aider ? Ça ne promettait absolument rien de bon !

« Mais en échange, tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi : la convaincre de ne plus jamais rien faire qui l'obligerait à rencontrer Vordak. »

« Heu ! Je comptais bien la protéger de lui si je la voyais, mais… je la connais, elle n'est pas du genre à renoncer. »

« Je sais ! trancha froidement Jareth. Mais je me fiche de ce que tu ressens ou non pour elle. Je _veux_ que tu l'empêches de se mêler à cette histoire, et toi aussi ! Moins il y aura de monde, mieux ce sera. »

Hoogle observa l'ancien roi des gobelins. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il ne voulait sûrement pas éloigner Sarah par pure générosité ou désir de la protéger. Alors pourquoi ?

« Heu… D'accord, je vais essayer. »

« Bien », dit Jareth.

Il se transforma en chouette et se mit à traverser le couloir dans l'autre sens. Soupirant, Hoogle le suivit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah sortit de la pièce sombre et trouva Didimus, occupé à achever son dernier corbeau. Les compagnons trouvèrent l'échelle qui les mena à l'extérieur. Sarah s'attendit à se retrouver dans la partie verte du labyrinthe, où les couloirs étaient formés par de grandes haies vertes et feuillues. Mais les buissons étaient dépouillés de leurs feuilles. Ils ne formaient que de grandes barrières d'épines noires.

La jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur. Didimus comprit sa réaction. C'était si triste de voir combien le Labyrinthe avait été abîmé par Vordak. La jeune fille comprit que de nombreux gobelins devaient regretter le règne de Jareth. Il n'avait pas été un roi parfait, mais il s'était quand même tenu à son rôle. À contrecœur, mais il l'avait respecté malgré tout.

« Le labyrinthe est à l'image de son roi », soupira Didimus.

« Pardon ? » dit Sarah.

« Oh, rien, gente dame. Je repensais juste à ce bon vieux diction des Gobelins. Il est lié à la légende du labyrinthe. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le gobelin allait peut-être répondre, quand un bruit familier se fit entendre dans le ciel. Des croassements. Les corbeaux !

Sarah leva les yeux et vit, loin derrière elle, un nuage de ces oiseaux de malheur qui approchaient.

La jeune fille se cacha de justesse sous l'une des rangées de buissons. Didimus en fit autant. Les corbeaux passèrent au-dessus d'eux et poursuivirent leur chemin vers le château.

Une fois suffisamment loin, la jeune fille sortit de sa cachette.

« Sarah ! »

La jeune fille se crispa. Cette voix… Non, impossible !

Elle se retourna, et sourit, un sourire de pure joie.

« HOOGLE ! »

Elle courut près du gobelin et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Son amie lui avait tant manqué ! Didimus salua Hoogle, il était heureux de le revoir, lui aussi.

« Ça faisait si longtemps ! » dit Sarah.

« Ça, tu peux le dire. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue, de temps en temps, avant… tout ça ? » dit Hoogle.

« Je… Désolée, j'avais… d'autres choses à faire. »

« Bah, ce n'est pas grave. Mais Sarah, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici. »

« Eh bien… La réponse est tout autour de nous. Le labyrinthe est complètement saccagé ! Alors on devrait peut-être essayer, je dis bien essayer de remettre Jareth sur le trône, non ? »

Hoogle se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Sans la clé du labyrinthe c'est impossible. Jamais le Guide ne laissera Jareth revenir, il a délibérément choisi Vordak parce qu'il le jugeait digne. »

« Le Guide ? De qui tu parles ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on raconte aux humains. Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer. »

Sarah suivit son ami à travers les couloirs. Parfois, Hoogle semblait hésiter. Autrefois, il avait toujours été sûr de lui. Mais il expliqua, en voyant l'inquiétude de Sarah, que l'état déplorable du labyrinthe le rendait parfois méconnaissable.

Enfin, il arriva devant une porte dans un mur. Cette porte était différente de toutes celles qu'avait déjà vues Sarah. Elle était faite dans une espèce de bois noir, épais et brillant, comme du velours couvert de paillettes argentées.

Hoogle sortit une clé de sa poche. Le pommeau avait la forme d'une tête de taureau.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Hoogle entra, suivie de Sarah et Didimus. Ils avancèrent à travers un couloir, jusque dans une grande salle ronde.

Là, le plafond était percé de multiples trous, laissant passer la lumière. Elle inondait un grand lac d'eau, au centre duquel trônait une statue.

Jamais Sarah n'avait rien vu de tel. Cette statue représentait un homme. Il faisait près de deux mètres et avait une statue imposante, avec des cornes de taureau et une chevelure abondante sur la tête. Une barbiche couronnait son menton. Il portait une grande armure de chevalier, et portait dans une main une épée, de l'autre une boussole.

« C'est lui, le fondateur du labyrinthe. Chez les humains, la légende a été déformée, avec une histoire de Minotaure, je crois, non ? » dit Hoogle.

« Oui », dit Sarah. Et dire que la dernière leçon qu'elle avait reçue à l'école portait sur ce sujet, justement !

« Eh bien c'est lui, Remus, le constructeur du Labyrinthe. Il l'a créé pour refléter l'équilibre des directions du monde », fit Didimus. Il y avait une note de fierté, mais aussi de respect dans sa voix.

Les deux gobelins s'agenouillèrent. Sarah ne fit rien, trop surprise pour parler. Cet endroit recelait une magie étrange, puissante. Une sensation de paix, mais aussi de force endormie régnait dans l'air, le sol et l'eau.

« Lorsqu'un roi monte sur le trône ou doit céder la place à son successeur, Remus s'éveille et choisit le nouveau gardien de sa création », expliqua Hoogle.

« Et… il faut que je le réveille pour le convaincre de rendre la couronne à Jareth ? » dit Sarah.

« NON ! » s'écrièrent les gobelins en chœur.

« Sans la clé, c'est impossible de le réveiller ! Regarde », dit Hoogle. Il pointa la boussole.

Sarah plissa les yeux, et vit que le cadran de l'instrument n'avait pas d'aiguille. Par contre, il y avait un creux, qui rappelait la forme d'une clé.

« La clé est l'âme de Remus, et seul le roi peut en disposer », dit Hoogle.

Sarah hocha la tête. Elle comprit alors à quel point sa tâche serait ardue.

« Alors, tu renonces ? » dit Hoogle.

« Jamais. Je suis plus déterminée que jamais à continuer. Je veux parler à Remus », dit Sarah.

Elle crut voir l'eau du lac se plisser, comme si une présence invisible avait réagi dans la pièce.

Un peu inquiète, la jeune fille rebroussa chemin et sortit. Une fois à l'air libre, elle soupira de soulagement.

Mais elle demeurait toujours résolue. Elle vit la chouette perchée sur le mur devant elle.

« Je parlerai à Remus, Jareth. Je te le jure, je n'abandonnerai pas. »

L'oiseau l'observa un instant, puis prit son envol et disparut dans le ciel.


	6. Premier affrontement

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Premier affrontement**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination._

_AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre-ci est court, désolé. Mais c'est fait exprès pour le suspens, vous comprendrez. _

* * *

La traversée du Labyrinthe se poursuivait. Sarah avait demandé à Hoogle et Didimus s'ils avaient vu Ludo, mais il semblait avoir disparu, personne dans tout le Labyrinthe n'avait eu vent de lui depuis l'ascension au trône de Vordak.

Chose fort étonnante, ils arrivèrent vite à l'entrée de Goblincity.

Là, Sarah se fit plus vigilante. Elle n'avait pas oublié le robot qui gardait la porte d'entrée, ni toute l'armée des gobelins que Jareth avait mobilisée…

Et si, justement, elle n'avait pas affaire à eux, cette fois-ci ? Durant son voyage, elle avait que les Gobelins semblaient tous tenir à Jareth. Se montreraient-ils coopérants, cette fois-ci ?

Alors qu'elle approchait de la porte, elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

« Arrête, Sarah. »

Elle se retourna, et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jareth. Il avait repris forme humaine et était assis sur un tronc d'arbre.

« Je te le demande pour la dernière fois, abandonne. »

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'empêcher de t'aider ? » soupira Sarah.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me désobéir ? »

Une troisième voix se dressa, ricanante :

« Ha ! ha ! On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille ! »

Didimus se mit en garde en grognant. Hoogle se posta devant Sarah, pour la protéger de Vordak qui les dominait sur la muraille de la porte d'entrée.

« Mais je profite de ta présence pour te poser une question, Jareth : où est la clé du Labyrinthe ? »

Tout le monde parut surpris, Jareth y compris.

« Tu me l'as prise après m'avoir blessé, quand j'ai atterri dans la chambre de Sarah ! »

Vordak sortit une clé de sa poche. Le pommeau du manche avait la forme d'un labyrinthe miniature. Il la jeta aux pieds de Jareth, où elle éclata en mille morceaux.

« C'est une fasse, imbécile ! Tu portais une réplique sur toi ! La vraie demeure cachée ailleurs ! Dis-moi où elle est, où sinon… »

Des corbeaux apparurent autour d'eux et les encerclèrent. Jareth tendit un bras protecteur vers Sarah. Ils étaient tous encerclés par l'ennemi, maintenant !

Le roi sortit le cristal de la poche de la jeune fille et le jeta vers les corbeaux. Un véritable feu d'artifice en jaillit, faisant fuir les volatiles.

« Oui ! » dit Hoogle, tendant un poing vers le ciel.

« Nous sommes les vainqueurs ! » cria Didimus.

« JARETH ! » cria Sarah.

Le roi se retourna, et vit que Vordak maintenait Sarah par la gorge.

« Donne-moi la clé, ou je tue ta précieuse amie. »

Il tendit sa main libre vers le ciel. Des griffes d'oiseau sortirent de ses doigts. Jareth serra les dents.

« Sarah ! » dit Hoogle.

« Gente dame ! » fit Didimus.

Jareth les arrêta d'un geste de la main et analysa rapidement la situation.

« Lâche-la, et je te promets de sortir la vraie clé, cette fois. »

Vordak hésita un long moment puis… il lâcha Sarah et la poussa. La jeune fille s'approcha de ses amis. Jareth la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? » dit-il.

« Oui… » murmura la jeune fille, se massant la gorge.

« Sarah, écoute-moi bien. Je ne me répèterai pas. Le rêve que tu avais fait te mènera à la bonne clé. Une fois là-bas, revisite tes souvenirs d'enfance. »

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

« Sarah… Je le reconnais, maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais pu gagner contre toi, et je n'y arriverai jamais, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Parce que tu as la clé de ma faiblesse. Tu as mon amour… Je t'aime. »

Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, Jareth lui prit le visage… et l'embrassa. Sarah ne bougea pas, trop surprise pour réagir. Elle se sentit vite fatiguée. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber en arrière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'horloge sonna huit heures du matin. Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa et vit, avec stupeur, qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

« Mais… que… C'est impossible ! »

Elle vit son sac à dos, au pied de son lit. Quelques plumes de chouette traînaient sur le sol, le sac en était plein.

Furieuse, Sarah le prit et courut au miroir.

« Ramène-moi dans le labyrinthe, je veux voir Hoogle, Didimus et surtout Jareth, que je lui file une bonne correction ! »

Elle attendit… mais il ne se passa rien. La sonnerie de l'horloge retentit à nouveau. Sarah passa la main sur la glace. Elle demeurait froide et solide.

_Je ne peux plus aller dans le Labyrinthe ? Pourquoi ? Oh non… Le cristal… Je ne l'ai plus, c'est Jareth qui l'a utilisé contre les corbeaux ! Mais alors… JE NE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS ALLER DANS LE LABYRINTHE !_

* * *

_Voilà ! Je termine ce chapitre sur un suspens terrible, mais c'est fait exprès ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis, s'il vous plaît. _


	7. Le secret de la mère de Sarah

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Le secret de la mère de Sarah**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination. _

_Lunastrelle, suite à ta review, je t'envoie ce chapitre. J'espère que tu bouderas pas, ce coup-là !_

* * *

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. La belle-mère se retourna.

« Ah, Sarah ! Mais où étais-tu passée, hier soir ? Ton père était encore au travail, je n'ai pas osé l'appeler pour l'inquiéter, mais où diable étais-tu ? »

Sarah lui lança un regard furibond.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous fichez de moi, ça a toujours été votre souhait que je m'en aille ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la cuisine, sous le regard ahuri de sa belle-mère. La jeune fille attrapa son sac dans le couloir puis courut dans la rue, vers la station de bus.

Puis, une fois arrivée en classe, assise à son bureau, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Les yeux dans le vague, elle se souvint de ce que Jareth avait fait, ou plutôt _osé_ lui faire.

_Jareth… Il m'a embrassé, juste pour me jeter un sort et me renvoyer ici. Il voulait que je m'en aille pour de bon, lui aussi ! _

« JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! » cria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris.

« Sarah, va te calmer dans le couloir », dit le professeur.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, réalisant brusquement ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, résignée, elle sortit. Une fois adossée au mur du couloir, la jeune fille fixa le ciel, à nouveau.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on l'embrassait. Et le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à en vouloir à Jareth. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait mordu la pêche magique, et s'était retrouvée dans une scène de bal magnifique, en robe parmi tant d'autres personnes masquées. Elle avait été sous le charme de Jareth, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs reviennent, et que le mur de ses sentiments revienne se placer entre son cœur et son esprit.

Non, elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Jareth était le roi des gobelins, après tout. Il avait du sang féerique, il n'était pas humain. Et il se moquait bien d'elle, il l'avait embrassée pour la surprendre et la renvoyer dans son monde.

Mais dans le labyrinthe, est-ce que les autres allaient bien ? Didimus, Hoogle et Ludo, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ?

La cloche sonna, annonçant la récréation. Déprimée, Sarah sortit dans la cour. « Telly ! »

Telian vit arriver Suzanne, une fille de sa classe, suivie par une bande de filles.

« John veut te parler », dit Gillian.

John ? Un garçon de sa classe, plutôt mignon. Cheveux roux, yeux verts, l'air très débrouillard.

Sarah se dirigea vers le bout de la cour, où les filles disaient qu'il l'attendait. Lorsqu'il la vit, le garçon sourit.

« Sarah, tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, méfiante. Que lui voulait-il ? Il n'avait pas chargé les autres de l'amener ici juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son comportement en classe.

« Oui. Les filles disent que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi, dimanche ? »

« Dimanche, tu dis ? »

« Oui, pour te changer les idées. Tu rêves toujours d'être actrice, non ? Ils font passer des auditions dans un théâtre près de chez moi, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait. »

Sarah serra les poings. En effet, elle rêvait de devenir actrice comme sa mère. Mais dimanche, son seul jour de libre… Elle espérait en profiter pour trouver un moyen de retourner dans le Labyrinthe. Que choisir ? Son rêve, ou essayer de se battre contre l'impossible ?

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas, Sarah ? » dit Suzanne.

Sarah et John virent les filles près d'eux.

« Ouais, après tout, t'es jamais sortie avec un garçon de ta vie ! » dit une autre fille.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » dirent Sarah et John en même tête.

Soudain, les filles attrapèrent Sarah et s'excusèrent auprès de Marc, tout en éloignant la jeune fille.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'énerva Sarah.

« Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, Sarah ? » dit Suzanne.

Sarah parut gênée.

« Tu ne te concentres plus du tout pendant les cours, tu sors dehors chasser les corbeaux. Et tu soupires langoureusement des fois », renchérit une autre fille.

Sarah rougit violemment.

« Mais non, enfin, je… »

L'image de Jareth, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras autour d'elle… Toutes ces images et ces sensations se présentèrent à son esprit malgré elle.

Soudain, Suzanne brandit un doigt vers la pauvre Sarah ahurie.

« J'ai trouvé ! Un amour impossible ! C'est ça ? »

Sarah perdit alors toute constance. Elle repoussa le doigt de Suzanne et s'écria :

« TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE OU QUOI ? QUI VOUDRAIT VIVRE AVEC UN TEL TYPE, APRÈS CE QU'IL A FAIT ? ! ! ? »

John se pencha vers Suzanne.

« De qui elle parle ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit la jeune fille.

Faisant volte-face, Sarah marcha à grands pas jusque devant John.

« C'est d'accord, John ! J'irai au théâtre ! Dimanche ! Avec toi ! »

Le garçon eut un sourire triomphant. Mais Sarah ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir déçu.

Et le soir… Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, n'arrivait-elle pas à se concentrer sur ses répétitions ? John lui avait donné un prospectus d'inscription avec un exercice : il fallait imaginer un thème de pièce qui serait accepté pour jouer.

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée, aucune ! Découragée, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, plongée dans le désespoir. La porte s'ouvrit. Au son des gonds grinçants, elle se retourna et vit son père, tenant Toby dans ses bras.

« Ta belle-mère m'a raconté pour hier soir. Et j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ton professeur. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, t'en fais pas. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Le père fit une moue dubitative. Il s'approcha, lut la feuille et sourit.

« Tu comptes t'inscrire à une audition de théâtre ? »

« Oui. Tu y vois un inconvénient ? » dit Sarah sur un ton glacial.

« Pas du tout ! dit son père sur la défensive. C'est juste que… cela me rappelait ta mère, voilà tout. »

La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment. Son père lui rendit son sourire.

« Mais tu sembles ne pas avoir beaucoup d'inspiration pour le thème de la pièce, si j'en juge la blancheur de la page. »

« Oh, arrête, papa ! Tu devrais coucher Toby et me laisser me concentrer. »

Le père plissa les yeux.

« Tu sais, ta mère… Avant de mourir, elle répétait avec une troupe, pour une pièce qu'elle avait proposé, justement. On n'a jamais pu la jouer puisque l'actrice principale, ta mère, était morte. »

« Ah ? Et c'était quoi ? »

Le père ouvrit le tiroir du bureau et en sortit… le livre du labyrinthe ! Sarah écarquilla les yeux.

« Le… Le Labyrinthe ? ! ? »

« Oui. Ta mère avait une imagination débordante, elle aimait me raconter l'histoire, et répéter sous mes yeux, je jouais son public, avant qu'elle passe les auditions. Pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas cela ? »

Sarah secoua la tête, incrédule. Sa mère connaîtrait l'histoire du Labyrinthe ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain, un bruit résonna dehors. La jeune fille reconnut tout de suite ce maudit cri : celui du corbeau.

« Merci, papa, je vais y réfléchir. Va dormir, merci », dit Sarah.

Son père parut surpris, puis haussa les épaules et sortit, Tobby toujours dans ses bras.

Une fois seule, Sarah ferma la porte. Elle ne réagit pas quand elle entendit une voix dans son dos.

« Je suppose que tu rêves de revoir ton cher amour, Jareth ? »

Méprisante, Sarah se tourna vers Vordak et le darda du regard.

« Vous avez connu ma mère ? » dit-elle.

Vordak haussa un sourcil, puis eut un sourire cruel.

« Oh… Moi, personnellement, non. Mais Jareth l'a rencontrée, avant ta naissance. Mais tu sais tout cela, tu l'avais toi-même vu quand tu étais plus petite, à la mort de ta mère, justement ! »

Sarah secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Alors cherche là-dedans », dit-il en tendant un index vers sa tempe. « Moi, je retourne dans mon royaume. »

Reprenant sa forme de corbeau, Vordak s'enfuit par la fenêtre ouverte. Une fois seule, Sarah ferma violemment la fenêtre, puis courut se jeter sur son lit et gémir, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Elle sortit d'en dessous une photo de sa mère. Elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme la robe qu'elle portait, et ses grandes boucles d'oreille argentées.

« Maman… aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tout le monde semble savoir des choses que j'ai oubliées… Aide-moi ! »

Mais il ne se passa rien. La photo resta identique, le personnage immobile. Sarah essuya ses larmes, puis tendit la main vers l'oreiller pour y remettre la photo.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Sa mère, sur la photo… Elle portait un médaillon. La jeune fille plissa les yeux. C'était une chaîne d'argent, avec au bout un petit objet long et fin, qui ressemblait à… une clé. Oui, elle en était sûre, ça avait la forme d'une clé.

Les paroles de Vordak lors du dernier affrontement lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Mais je profite de ta présence pour te poser une question, Jareth : où est la clé du Labyrinthe ? »_

_« Tu me l'as prise après m'avoir blessé, quand j'ai atterri dans la chambre de Sarah ! »_

_« C'est une fausse, imbécile ! Tu portais une réplique sur toi ! La vraie demeure cachée ailleurs ! Dis-moi où elle est, où sinon… »_

Une fausse… Donc la vraie… était dans la tombe de sa mère ? ! Non, impossible. Elle devait se trouver quelque part dans la maison, là où étaient rangées les anciennes affaires de sa mère.

Mais comment sa mère aurait-elle pu entrer en possession d'un tel objet ? Que s'était-il passé lors de sa visite dans le Labyrinthe ? Et pourquoi Jareth ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

La jeune fille se posait toutes ses questions alors qu'elle montait l'escalier menant au grenier.

Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune fille activa la torche qu'elle avait prise avec elle, puis elle entra.

L'intérieur du grenier était rempli de caisses en carton, avec des mots gribouillés au feutre rouge dessus. Certains étaient illisibles à cause de la poussière et l'usure.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la caisse la plus au fond. Elle posa sa torche puis l'ouvrit. Elle déballa la paille fourrée à l'intérieur, puis sortit un coffret en bois sombre. Il était joli, avec une gravure d'argent finement ciselée encadrant les bords.

Sarah l'ouvrit. L'intérieur était en bois, avec de petits murets dans tous les sens, comme un labyrinthe miniature !

Et au milieu, une figurine de danseuse apparut. Sarah sourit. Cela ressemblait à sa propre boîte à musique, dans sa chambre ! Mais cette danseuse-là était une fée.

Une musique retentit. Le coffret était une boîte à musique. Une mélodie étrange, mélancolique, et mystérieuse…

Sarah se sentit bizarre. Il se faisait tard, elle avait sommeil. Mais elle essaya de lutter, elle devait continuer, elle devait trouver quelque chose !

Mais la fatigue fut plus forte. La jeune fille tomba au sol et s'endormit. Le coffret tomba près d'elle, et continua de jouer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur un muret du labyrinthe, Jareth fixait le château et la ville qui s'étendaient loin à l'horizon.

Près de lui se trouvaient Hoogle et Didimus. Tous deux avaient les yeux baissés, l'air triste. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que Sarah s'en aille.

Jareth leur avait dit, après son départ, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille, c'était trop dangereux. Les deux gobelins pouvaient comprendre ça, mais ça n'ôtait pas la tristesse et le manque provoqués par l'absence de la jeune fille.

Soudain, Jareth dressa l'oreille. Une mélodie résonna dans le vent.

_Cette musique… Toi ! Non, impossible… _pensa l'ancien roi des Gobelins.

Il eut un pincement de cœur. Mais soudain, le cri disgracieux d'un corbeau résonna, brisant le charme de la musique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'était plus dans le grenier, mais dans une clairière, au cœur d'une forêt.

Les arbres étaient immenses, leur feuillage filtrait les rayons du soleil.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune fille se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle. En voyant la personne qui l'avait appelée, la jeune fille mit les mains sur sa bouche.

« Ma… maman ? »

La jeune femme assise devant elle sourit.

« Je savais qu'un jour, je te reverrais ! »

Sarah s'approcha. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras. La mère parut légèrement surprise, puis elle lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ma chérie ! Tu as tant grandi. »

« Maman ! C'est réel ? »

« Grâce à Jareth, oui. »

Sarah s'éloigna d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu le connaissais ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai fait un souhait. Ta grand-mère me racontait des histoires pour m'endormir, le soir. Et quand elle m'a raconté celle du roi des gobelins et le Labyrinthe, j'ai voulu essayer. J'ai fait un souhait. Celui de visiter le Labyrinthe. J'ai rencontré Jareth. Il était encore prince, et l'idée de devenir roi ne l'enchantait pas. Alors pour lui remonter le moral, je lui ai appris à chanter, un de mes atouts d'actrice. Il adorait ça. En gage d'amitié, il m'a donné cette boîte à musique. Il disait que je n'avais qu'à m'endormir en écoutant la musique pour revenir en rêve dans le Labyrinthe. »

Sarah fit silence, stupéfaite par ces révélations.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça, maman ? »

« Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille ! Et je suis morte… à cause des corbeaux. »

« Les corbeaux ? »

La mère se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« J'en ai trop dit. Pardonne-moi, oublie ça. La musique va bientôt s'arrêter, tu vas te réveiller. »

« Non, maman, attends ! Les corbeaux, c'était ceux de Vordak, c'est ça ? Dans cet accident de voiture ? »

La mère se retourna, l'air surprise et inquiète.

« Tu connais Vordak ? »

Sarah hésita, puis lui raconta toutes ses aventures, depuis l'enlèvement de Toby jusqu'à son retour ici, dans le monde des humains, puis la découverte de la boîte à musique.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme pouffa de rire.

« Alors c'est toi que Jareth a choisie comme élue de son cœur ? »

Sarah rougit. Elle n'avait pas fait allusion une seule fois aux sentiments que Jareth lui portait, ni le baiser ni le reste.

« Co… comment tu l'as deviné ? » dit Sarah, toute rouge.

« Oh, je n'ai pas eu d'aventure avec Jareth, rassure-toi, mais… je le connais assez, même si ça faisait longtemps. S'il t'a rendue amnésique et piégée dans une illusion de bal, c'était qu'il désirait continuer de te voir. Il n'aurait jamais accordé d'instant aussi romantique à une humaine, s'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. »

La mère secoua la tête.

« Tssss ! Jareth, tu es incorrigible. »

« Maman, que dois-je faire ? Je veux retourner au Labyrinthe, je veux que Jareth redevienne roi et répare tous les dégâts de Vordak ! Où est la clé ? Tu l'avais sur la photo que j'ai gardée de toi ! »

La mère parut méfiante.

« Attention, Sarah ! Si tu la prends et l'utilises, plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant. Tu en as conscience ? »

« Oui. »

« Même si… tu risques de perdre quelque chose de précieux, encore une fois, comme lorsque tu as failli perdre Toby, et que tu m'as perdue moi ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

La mère hocha la tête, un air compréhensif sur le visage. Elle lui tendit la main. Lorsque Sarah la prit, un grand flash de lumière envahit l'espace.

« _Au revoir, alors, ma chérie. Nous nous reverrons dans très longtemps. Rien ne disparaît, seule la forme change. D'ici là, je te souhaite bonne chance._ »

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Sarah se réveilla dans le grenier. La jeune fille se redressa et vit quelque chose dans sa main.

Une clé. La clé du Labyrinthe. La serrant contre son cœur, Sarah prit quelques instants pour pleurer. Puis, résolue, elle se leva et courut vers sa chambre.


	8. La clé, l'invocation et le jugement

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La clé, l'invocation et le jugement**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination._

* * *

Jareth serra les dents. Cette fois, il en était sûr, c'était la fin. Hoogle se battait contre des corbeaux avec une petite épée, Didimus maniait son bâton.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Les corbeaux étaient plus nombreux que jamais.

« Alors ? Tu admets enfin ta défaite ? »

Jareth se tourna vers celui qu'il haïssait le plus, Vordak. Debout au centre de la cour du labyrinthe, il le dominait avec mépris, comme toujours.

« Si tu me donnes la clé maintenant, je t'accorderai peut-être une mort rapide. Puis je monterai enfin sur le trône ! Et je l'aurai pour moi seul. Pas comme toi, qui désirait le partager avec une humaine. »

Épuisé, Jareth tomba à genoux.

_Sarah… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans sa chambre, Sarah dressa l'oreille. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle secoua la tête, puis serra fort la clé dans ses mains.

Elle avait beau se concentrer, parler au miroir, rien ne se passait. Elle ne pouvait retourner dans le Labyrinthe.

« Jareth, pitié, laisse-moi revenir ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongé au sol, Jareth ouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu Sarah !

« Sarah… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Allez, donne-moi la clé ! » dit Vordak.

Avec effort, Jareth se redressa.

« C'était donc ça. Je comprends, maintenant », dit-il.

Vordak fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Jareth retrouvait-il de l'assurance, tout à coup ?

« Je comprends pourquoi… Quand tu m'as poursuivi, j'ai été voir Sarah dans sa chambre… puis à l'école… puis chez elle, et dans le cristal… Partout, je retrouvais Sarah lorsque je n'avais pas le moral. Et même lorsque je n'y pensais pas, je me dirigeais vers elle, inconsciemment. Parce que c'est elle qui détenait la clé du Labyrinthe, depuis le début. La seule personne digne de protéger le pouvoir du Labyrinthe, c'est elle… Ni toi ni moi ne méritons ça, Vordak ! »

Furieux, l'homme-corbeau sortit ses griffes.

« Dans ce cas, ta mort facilitera les choses, tu ne manqueras à personne ! » hurla-t-il en fonçant sur lui.

Jareth ferma les yeux.

_Sarah… _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans sa chambre, Sarah entendit l'appel. Le miroir s'illumina. Sans hésiter, la jeune fille tendit la main et se laissa tomber en avant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vordak n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de Jareth, quand soudain, une puissante lumière se forma entre les deux hommes, et un flash d'énergie les envoya chacun heurter un mur de chaque côté.

« C'est quoi, ça ? ! » dit Hoogle, ahuri.

Sarah apparut dans un nuage de fumée au centre de la cour.

« Sarah ! » crièrent Hoogle et Didimus, tous contents.

En entendant ce nom, Jareth se redressa et sourit. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait trouvé la clé…

Hoogle et Didimus coururent vers leur amie. Mais celle-ci, l'air mal en point, ne leva même pas la tête vers eux. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

En voyant cela, Jareth se redressa et courut près d'elle. Il prit son pouls. Elle était vivante, mais si faible ! Le voyage avait été brutal, il l'avait amenée directement au centre du labyrinthe, et jamais elle n'avait encore couvert une telle distance.

Vordak fit la moue.

« Hum… Alors elle a la clé ? Très bien, je vais… »

Jareth, Hoogle et Didimus se postèrent devant lui.

« Jamais tu n'auras la clé ni Sarah ! » dit Hoogle.

« Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort pour protéger la gente dame et la clé du Labyrinthe ! » s'écria Didimus.

Vordak secoua la tête, l'air amusé.

« Si vous y tenez tant… »

« _Le bas est en haut, le haut est en bas._ »

Jareth, Hoogle et Didimus se raidirent. Cette voix… C'était Sarah qui avait parlé ! Mais pourquoi sa voix résonnait-elle aussi fort, avec une intonation creuse ? On aurait dit qu'elle résonnait à travers un défilé montagneux.

« _Au nom des quatre directions et trois dimensions… En connaissance de la vérité et des quatre directions… J'invoque maintenant Remus !_ »

Remus… Jareth comprit ce qu'elle faisait : Sarah invoquait l'esprit gardien du Labyrinthe !

Le corps de la jeune fille se recouvrit d'une puissante lumière blanche. Lentement, elle se redressa.

« _Sache… que je vais maintenant prononcer les mots. Au nom de tout ce qui est équilibré, sors du dedans, et entre dehors. Avec la boussole de l'horizon, guide-moi vers l'horizon sans fin._ »

À mesure que Sarah parlait, les murs du Labyrinthe se mettaient à briller. Vordak sourit. Alors ils arrivaient à cette étape, finalement…

« _Je t'en conjure… Accède à ma requête ! Quitte le royaume de l'infini… ET APPARAIS DEVANT MOI !_ »

Ces derniers mots retentirent plus fort que tous les autres. Tous les murs se détachèrent alors du sol, et se mirent à flotter dans le vent.

Jareth se souvint que cela s'était produit, le jour de son affrontement final avec Sarah. Le jour où elle avait prononcé les mots qui l'avaient privé de son pouvoir, et obligé à lui rendre Toby.

Sarah tendit la clé vers le ciel. La lumière frappa tous les murs et ricocha dessus, comme un rayon traversant un jeu de miroirs.

Il arriva bientôt à l'endroit où reposait la statue de Remus. Le Minotaure se recouvrit de la lumière.

Sarah ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, tant la lumière était forte. Puis elle l'aperçut, debout devant elle.

_Remus… _

Il était là, en chair et en os, debout devant elle. Il était grand, imposant, ses cornes de taureau couronnant sa chevelure aux mille couleurs inconstantes.

« Je suis Remus, l'esprit gardien du Labyrinthe. As-tu invoqué ma présence, jeune fille ? »

Surmontant sa surprise, Sarah acquiesça. Elle lui tendit la clé. Remus la regarda, puis reposa ses yeux insondables sur la jeune fille.

Sarah sut d'instant qu'en la regardant, il apprit tout, comme s'il lisait en elle. Enfin, le Minotaure acquiesça.

« Je comprends ton point de vue, jeune fille. Maintenant, j'impose mon jugement. Mais toi… tu dois t'en aller, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Sarah sentit la clé lui filer des mains, puis des mains invisibles la tirer en arrière, vers l'obscurité.

La jeune fille prit peur, quand elle sentit encore un infime contact avec l'esprit de Remus. Ce dernier lui insuffla un sentiment rassurant.

Alors, Sarah n'eut plus peur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

_C'est fini_, pensa-t-elle une ultime fois, avant de disparaître.


	9. Épilogue

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Épilogue**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient : ni Sarah, ni Jareth ni les autres. Mais Vordak est de mon imagination._

* * *

Dong !

Dong !

Une horloge sonnait. Une horloge… Sarah ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon. Elle leva la tête et vit la vieille horloge murale, qui sonnait treize heures… Non, une heure du matin.

Elle vit qu'il faisait nuit à travers la fenêtre du salon. La jeune fille s'attendit à voir une petite chouette blanche sortir, mais il n'y avait rien.

Un peu sonnée, la jeune fille se leva. Elle aurait aimé courir vers sa chambre, mais la fatigue était tombée sur elle comme une chape de plomb.

Elle se leva, mais ses jambes étaient en coton. Elle dut s'accrocher à la table puis la rampe de l'escalier pour atteindre l'étage.

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre des parents. Ils étaient encore sortis. Elle vit Tobby, assis dans son lit, jouant avec Lancelot, le vieil ours en peluche que la jeune fille lui avait donné.

Sarah se dirigea vers sa chambre et regarda le miroir. Elle essaya une ultime fois d'appeler, mais il ne se passa rien.

Dépitée, elle revint dans la chambre des parents. En voyant sa sœur, le bébé tendit les bras. Sarah avait besoin de réconfort. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Tobby… murmura-t-elle tout en le berçant. Toi… même si tu n'es qu'un bébé… Est-ce que le Labyrinthe te manque ? »

Le bébé ne répondit rien. Sarah eut un rire nerveux. Voilà qu'elle parlait à un bébé ! Mais Tobby… était son petit-frère, celui qu'elle avait été chercher au-delà du Labyrinthe, autrefois !

Toujours avec Tobby dans les bras, Sarah revint dans sa chambre et le posa sur le lit. Elle se mit à son bureau et rangea ses livres de classe pour demain.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, elle regarda le miroir. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il s'active, qu'un miracle se produise, comme autrefois…

« Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Que puis-je seulement faire ? »

Tobby émit un babillement. Sarah se tourna vers lui, et vit qu'il tenait le livre du Labyrinthe un peu de travers dans ses petites mains. La jeune fille sourit.

« Tu as raison. Je peux toujours faire ça, en attendant. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jareth se laissa tomber sur son trône en soufflant de soulagement. Cette journée avait été la plus épuisante depuis son deuxième nouveau règne.

Remus lui avait rendu la clé du Labyrinthe et exilé Vordak au royaume des Trolls, où tout le monde lui souhaitait bien du plaisir. Jareth avait alors repris le contrôle de son royaume et chassé tous les corbeaux.

Les gobelins avaient enfin pu sortir de leurs maisons, heureux de ne plus se faire attaquer par ces maudits volatiles.

Le Labyrinthe avait retrouvé sa beauté, son charme mystérieux d'antan. Jareth avait dû utiliser une quantité de sorts, de cristaux et d'énergie magique incroyable pour tout remettre en ordre.

Et à présent, il prenait un peu de repos dans la salle du trône. Mais ses pensées restaient fixées sur une jeune fille humaine, sur Terre.

Il secoua la tête. Même s'il ne pouvait plus la voir, il devait honorer son aide. Elle avait refait de lui le roi en invoquant Remus et en plaidant sa cause.

Pourtant, autrefois, chanter suffisait à lui remonter le moral. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait découvert autre chose, un sentiment qui comblait le vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti au plus profond de lui-même.

Et maintenant…

« Majesté ? »

Jareth sursauta.

« Ah… Horrible ? »

« Hoogle ! » dit le gobelin, vexé.

Jareth sourit. Bah, au moins, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, par certains côtés.

« Oui, alors, que veux-tu ? »

« Eh bien… Nous avons retrouvé Ludo. »

Ludo… Ah oui, le grand monstre, le dernier compagnon de Sarah ! Ce dernier entra dans la salle, suivi de Didimus, toujours à cheval sur Ambrosius.

« Tant mieux, dit Jareth. Vordak l'avait emprisonné ? »

« Oui et non… » dit Hoogle.

« Comment ça ? »

Le grand monstre prit la parole :

« Ludo garder grotte Remus. »

Remus… Jareth fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils tous ? Soudain, il comprit.

« Ah… Je comprends, maintenant… Oui, c'est bien. Et alors ? »

« Hum… Vous voulez la revoir, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hoogle.

Jareth fit une moue dédaigneuse.

« Si vous êtes revenus rien que pour me casser les pieds avec ça, sortez ! Maintenant que je suis redevenu roi, je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier d'une humaine ! »

Hoogle eut un curieux sourire.

« Dommage… parce que nous pensions que vous auriez une occasion parfaite de la voir, bientôt ! »

Jareth se retourna vers lui, l'air soudain fort intéressé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Sarah ! C'est bientôt à toi pour la scène du bal ! » dit le professeur.

Assise devant la coiffeuse dans les coulisses, la jeune fille acquiesça, puis finit de se mettre du rouge à lèvres.

Une fois le travail fini, elle se leva et vérifia les plis de sa robe blanche. La robe qu'elle avait porté, le premier jour où elle avait répété son texte au parc avec son chien Merlin, avant de partir dans le Labyrinthe pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lentement, la jeune fille s'approcha du rideau. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait voir les autres élèves déguisés en gobelins danseurs de feu.

Le public riait des bêtises de Didimus bravache, et aimait l'idée des pierres qu'une marionnette géante de Ludo animait en criant.

Puis ce fut le noir. Sarah prit une profonde inspiration, puis entra en scène pour la scène du bal avec le roi des Gobelins. John tenait le rôle, normalement.

Plusieurs élèves masqués se mirent en scène et se mirent à danser. Sarah attendit que John fasse son apparition et traverse la scène pour venir l'inviter.

Mais là… Sarah se demanda si l'acteur n'avait pas été changé. L'homme qui s'avançait était plus grand que John, il la dépassait d'une tête.

Une fois devant elle, il ôta son masque et s'inclina. Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Non… impossible !

Jareth lui sourit d'un air malicieux, puis lui tendit son bras. La jeune fille attendit un instant, juste assez pour surmonter sa surprise.

Puis, avec une gracieuse révérence, elle acquiesça et se mit en position de valse avec Jareth.

Tandis qu'ils dansaient, la jeune fille murmura :

« Mais comment… ? »

« Je voulais te revoir, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Alors… Tu as réussi, tu es devenue actrice… » dit-il tout bas, sur le même ton.

Sarah soupira.

« Tu connaissais ma mère ? »

« Oui. C'était une amie… pas comme sa fille, qui m'a bien battue en digne ennemie, par le passé », dit-il avec un sourire.

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel, puis parut soudain très triste.

« Elle est… morte, tu sais ? »

La jeune fille sentit la main de Jareth se crisper dans son dos.

« Oui, je sais. J'étais avec vous, ce jour-là, dit-il. Tu étais petite, tu roulais avec ta mère dans un taxi. Je suis venu sous ma forme de chouette, je voulais parler à ta mère pour son idée de faire une pièce sur le Labyrinthe, mais… je n'ai pu que vous protéger des corbeaux, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Vordak convoitait le Labyrinthe à cette époque, et n'aimait pas l'idée que ta mère divulgue ses légendes aux humains d'une quelconque manière. »

Gagnée par la tristesse et la fatigue, la jeune fille posa la tête sur la poitrine de Jareth. Ce dernier arrêta soudain de danser.

Sarah en fut surprise et leva la tête pour voir… que les danseurs s'étaient figés. Elle regarda le public. Tout le monde était… comment dire ? Pétrifié !

« Sarah, je venais te donner ceci », dit le roi en se détachant d'elle.

Il lui tendit une boule de cristal. Sarah lui lança un regard méfiant. Jareth rit.

« Oh, rassure-toi, il n'y a pas de piège ni de défi, ce coup-là ! Elle te permettra de revenir au Labyrinthe quand tu le souhaites. Hoogle, Didimus et Ludo veulent te revoir souvent. D'ailleurs… Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas tenir plus longtemps ! »

Soudain, le rideau derrière eux s'ouvrit, et tous les gobelins du Labyrinthe apparurent, tous heureux et acclamant celle qui avait sauvé le Labyrinthe. Folle de joie, Sarah courut sauter dans les bras de Ludo. Alors il était là, enfin !

« Ludo ! Mais où tu étais passé, pendant tout ce temps ? » dit Sarah.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué, Sarah ? Regarde bien Ludo… » dit Jareth.

La jeune fille ne comprit rien et regarda son ami des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pourtant rien de changé : une grosse fourrure rousse, un visage adorable de gobelin attendrissant, et deux grandes cornes de taureau… Les cornes ? ! Comme Remus…

« Ludo est un lointain descendant de Remus, un des représentants de son espèce », dit Hoogle.

« Il a été obligé de se cacher quand Vordak est apparu. Il était dans la grotte de Remus et veillait en secret sur lui. Quand vous avez utilisé la clé pour invoquer l'esprit du gardien, gente dame, il a enfin pu sortir de la grotte et revenir parmi nous », expliqué Didimus.

Sarah sourit. Ludo n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Et elle avait le sentiment qu'avec la boule de cristal offerte par Jareth, elle continuerait de vivre d'autres aventures pleines de surprises.

Oui, le Labyrinthe serait toujours là, et elle continuerait d'y aller pour ses amis, et… pour Jareth.

Finalement, après que Sarah eut serré la main du dernier gobelin tenant à la remercier, tous prirent le chemin des coulisses, pour retourner dans leur monde via le miroir de la coiffeuse.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Jareth.

« Tu dois y aller », dit Sarah.

« Hum… oui », dit le roi.

« Et tu rendras aux gens leur mobilité ? »

« Oui, compte sur moi pour ça », dit le jeune homme en riant.

Il se retourna, faisant mine de partir, quand tout à coup, il se retourna et, en un geste rapide, il attrapa le menton de Sarah et l'embrassa.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille fut surprise. Mais, contrairement à l'autre fois, elle se détendit.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Jareth prit sa main en un geste galant, puis fit volte-face et s'enfuit dans un bruissement d'ailes, sous sa forme de chouette.

Sarah courut à la fenêtre de la salle, et eut le temps de le voir s'envoler vers la lune et y disparaître, oiseau blanc dans la pureté de l'astre nocturne.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça t'a plu, Lunastrelle ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews, bye ! _


End file.
